Sasha
Sasha (サーシャ Sāsha, romanized as Sasya in the instruction manual) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the daughter of King Loffaru and Queen Liza of Wellt. She is being pursued by her family's chancellor, Duke Codha of Gram, who schemes to seize control of Wellt. Profile During their childhood, Sasha and Runan knew each other for a brief amount of time. His father intended for the two of them to be betrothed. She is introduced alongside Kate when they are fleeing from Codha's soldiers at the beginning of the game. When Runan comes to her aid, she immediately recognizes him, although he does not realize who she is until Eugen tells him. She also accepts Runan's offer to escort her to Verge and seek help from Count Merlon. Early in the game, Sasha meets Mel, who gives the ☆Pegasus Flute to her at Liza's request. After the capital of Wellt is liberated, she reunites with her mother, whom she convinces to let her stay in Runan's army. If Sasha is sent with Holmes's army after the first route split, she has a conversation with him in which she recognizes the jade pendant around his neck, but cannot remember where she previously saw it. In a series of events triggered by this, it is revealed that Sasha and Holmes are half-siblings due to him being Liza's son with Admiral Vals of Granada. When Runan and Holmes invade the Gerxel Church's temple near the end of the game, she can re-recruit Kate if both of them were sent with the same army after the third route split. In the ending, Sasha returns to Wellt and continues to live with her parents. Personality Sasha is a kindhearted and determined individual who never changes her mind once she has made a decision. She does not easily notice if she has offended someone and often speaks carelessly, even in the royal court, which Liza scolds her for. She also has no intention of inheriting the throne of Wellt because Loffaru intends to give it to Holmes instead. In a conversation with Mahter, Sasha reveals that she wants to become a pegasus knight and excitedly imagines flying freely in the sky. She has always wanted to have an older brother, particularly one like Holmes. She cares a lot about Kate and feels useless without her by her side. In-Game Recruitment She appears as an NPC in Map 1. Have Runan talk to her. If she is kept alive, she will return in Map 3. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |20% |20% |30% |50% |40% |30% |15% |0% |} Supports *Kate *Runan *Raffin *Loffaru *Mahter *Holmes Promotion Additional Promotion Overall Sasha is a poor unit at the beginning, having barely any Strength or Skill, which in turn makes it difficult for her to defeat enemies. Her growths are typical of a Pegasus Knight; high Agility, Skill, and Luck, with poor Strength and Defense. A major advantage that only she has is that she can promote twice, once to Pegasus Knight and again to Dragon Knight. This gives her many promotion bonuses and will likely result in her having higher stats than Mahter at higher levels. Compared to the other four possible Dragon Knights, she competes with them well and using her is recommended. Another advantage that Sasha possesses is that she learns the Elite skill once she reaches level 10, which makes training her much easier. She also receives support bonuses from the largest number of characters out of anyone in the game, and since many of these characters are also good units, this is a major advantage that helps with training her in the earlier stages of the game. Combined with flight, this gives her a lot of utility value. However, since her combat is so poor for a large majority of the early game, it is recommended to send her to the bottom-right of Map 9, where she can fight a series of incredibly weak Zombie and Entombed reinforcements, who will often easily give her the EXP to acquire the two skills she learns as a Princess, the highly useful Gale and the coveted Elite skill. Interestingly, it is debatable that it is even worth promoting Sasha to a Dragon Knight in the first place. She will often have more Magic than Strength upon her promotion to a Pegasus Knight, and has a higher speed cap and the same movement. The real utility in leaving her unpromoted, however, is her potential use of the Levin Sword. While its stats are not that incredible, TearRing Saga is notorious for having a high number of enemies with high HP and defense, boosted further by shields, but very low resistance. Sasha, as a Pegasus Knight, armed with a Levin Sword, will often deal more damage than as a Dragon Knight with any other physical weapon. The only potential downside to this is losing out on the 20 level ups (for a total level cap of 40) provided by promotion to a Dragon Knight, but this can easily be fixed with an Occult Scroll. When kept as a Pegasus Knight, her offense will very often outclass any of the other potential Dragon Riders at their final stats. Quotes Etymology Sasha (Саша) is a unisex name that originated as a diminutive of the names Aleksandr (Александр) and Aleksandra (Александра), which are the Slavic variants of Alexander and Alexandra, meaning "defender of the people". Trivia *Sasha is one of the two characters in Utna Heroes Saga whose dismounted map sprite and battle model do not change after promotion, the other being Raffin. Gallery File:Sasha.jpg|Artwork of Sasha. Sasha (Normal).png.png|Sasha's portrait with her regular expression File:Sasha (Serious).png|Sasha's serious look. Sasha (Down).png.png|Sasha looking down File:Sasha (Sad).png|Sasha's sad look. File:Sasha battle.png|Sasha's battle model as a Princess, dismounted Pegasus Knight/Dragon Knight. File:Sasha battle (pegknight).png|Sasha's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. File:Sasha battle (dragknight).png|Sasha's battle model as a Dragon Knight.